Electric motors such as variable speed brushless DC (BLDG) motors and electronically communicated (EC) motors, and the structure and manner for providing modularity of such motors, remains an area of interest. Systems employing multiple motors for example multiple AC powered brushless DC motors, and the structure and manner for distributing power to such motors and managing and regulating such motors, also remains an area of interest. The performance configuration of motors, separate motors and drive combinations, and integrated drive combinations, and the structure and manner for providing such performance configuration, also remains an area of interest.
Some existing systems and methods have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.